


Sensible Shoes

by agdhani



Series: Spirit and Bone [2]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm considering this part of the Spirit and Bone story...but not sure how the prompt is going to fit into the overall story yet.  Consider each Constantine inspired bit from here on in part of the Spirit and Bone universe unless I say otherwise ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sensible Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering this part of the Spirit and Bone story...but not sure how the prompt is going to fit into the overall story yet. Consider each Constantine inspired bit from here on in part of the Spirit and Bone universe unless I say otherwise ;)

Whose ideas were these shoes again?

Right…hers. Although in her defense, Zed had not planned on running from a nasty slime monster when Chas had asked her out to dinner.

Any friend of John’s, however, she thought with a grimace, were better off prepared for moments like this at all times. Even when out on a date with John nowhere to be found.

One heel snapped. She paused long enough to yank both off of her feet…and felt a snap in her shoulder as Chas, who was holding on to her hand as they ran, failed to realize she had stopped and pulled her arm out of joint. Too late, he looked back in response to the unexpected resistance.

The beast was getting closer. No time to lose. Chas hauled her over his shoulder; she threw first one shoe and then the other as if they would fend off their pursuer. Chas did not look to gauge her success; he continued running, barely noticing her weight.


End file.
